far away from here
by NatsukiNa
Summary: Kedatangan King Earth ke Fire Nation sedikit banyak membuat repot negara itu. Memangnya... kenapa? AU, OOC maybe (?)


Original characters from Naruto

by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Story by me

Gak jelas, astagfirullah...

But hopefully, y'all enjoy this one

Inspired by the King (you know who) came here today :D

Yuk marii cappcusss :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini akan ada rombongan kerajaan dari negara jauh, sangat jauh dari Fire Nation. Raja itu ingin mengadakan kerja sama dengan negara ini. Entah kerja sama di bidang apa. Tapi kabar burung beredar di negeri ini, konon sang raja hanya ingin berlibur di satu pulau di negara ini yang sudah mendunia akan kealamiannya. Pulau Konoha.

Mungkin sang Raja bosan di tanah kelahirannya sendiri, Earth Nation. Seperti big boss pada umumnya tentu ia ingin berlibur. Tapi, tentu saja, jangan samakan liburan versi dirinya dengan dirimu.

Raja Earth (begitulah panggilannya di dunia internasional), sebagaimana raja pada umumnya terbiasa hidup mewah di istana megah berlapis emas dan dilayani ratusan pelayan. Jadi ketika ia berlibur di luar negeri, tolong jangan heran ia akan membawa semua kemewahan itu.

Karena ia raja.

Benar bukan?

Dan sebenarnya bukan dia yang jadi topik cerita kali ini. Tapi, orang-orang yang ikut serta bersamanya.

Siapa?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayah benar-benar membuatku jengkel," sungut Temari. Gaara hanya meliriknya sekilas. "Tak bisakah ia mempercayaiku sekali saja?" lanjutnya lagi. Gaara mendengus. "Diamlah, Temari. Mengeluh tak akan membuat permintaanmu dikabulkan oleh ayah," ketus Gaara.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Gaara? Diam terus sepertimu? Memandang sinis pada setiap orang?" Temari membalas tak kalah ketus. "Kalian berdua, kumohon diamlah," Hinata akhirnya bersuara. Kedua bersaudara itu serempak menoleh pada sang heiress Hyuuga. "Jangan bertengkar, kumohon. Itu tak akan membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik," cicitnya. Temari mendengus. Gaara hanya diam. Mengalihkan pandangan pada hal lain.

"Hinata benar. Lebih baik kita pikirkan cara untuk lepas dari semua hal brengsek ini," Sai bersuara dengan kalem dan tenang. Semua orang dalam ruangan serempak menoleh pada pria berkulit pucat itu. Sai tersenyum sampai matanya tak terlihat. "Aku benar kan?" ucapnya retoris. Semua orang mendecih, kecuali si putri salju Hinata.

"Kau benar, Sai," giliran Sasuke yang bicara. Temari menatapnya penuh minat. Si jenius Uchiha pasti dapat diandalkan kali ini. "Aku ada ide," lanjut Sasuke. "Apa?" tanya Temari cepat-cepat, penuh antusias. Yang lain ikut memandang Sasuke dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Begini…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hidup kita sungguh sangat menyedihkan," Ino meringis sembari mengelap peluh di dahi mulusnya. "Sudahlah, Ino," Sakura berkata dengan nada lelah. "Aku serius, Sakura. Setiap kali aku melihat para gadis kaya di pasar kota dan balik melihat diriku sendiri, aku sadar. Aku sangat menyedihkan, begitu juga dengan kau," ringis Ino lagi. Sakura memutuskan tak menanggapi.

"Mereka cantik, berkulit putih bersih, berpakaian bagus, rapi, dan punya banyak uang. Mereka bisa membeli apapun yang mereka inginkan. Sedangkan kita?" Ino menoleh dengan sengit pada sahabat perempuan satu-satunya yang ia punya. Sakura mendesah. Ino mulai lagi..

"Sudahlah, Ino. Ini… memang takdir kita. Lahir di jalanan," ucap Sakura pelan. Ino serasa ingin menangis saat itu juga, mendengar ucapan Sakura yang benar adanya. Rasanya perih sekali bagi si Drama Queen itu.

"Ino, sudahlah. Bukan hanya kau yang mau menangis tahu! Aku juga! Hueeeee," Naruto merengek. Ino memandangnya jijik. "Diam kau, Naruto! Aku tak butuh dihibur olehmu!" sentaknya. Naruto spontan diam.

"Hahahaa! Setidaknya, hargailah usahanya, Ino, untuk membuatmu lupa akan kesedihanmu!" Chouji berkata dengan nada ceria. Yah tentu saja ia ceria. Pria gendut itu akan selalu ceria jika mulutnya terisi kripik kentang. Seperti sekarang. Ino mendelik kesal.

"Kau tahu, Tenten? Kurasa mulai sekarang aku akan menjauhi orang yang berambut pirang," Shikamaru bicara pada Tenten yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Hm? Kenapa?" tanya Tenten. "Karena orang yang berambut pirang itu SANGAT BERISIK DAN MEREPOTKAN," Shikamaru menjawab dengan lantang, serentak sepasang orang yang disindir menatap tajam padanya.

"Apa kau bilang, Shikamaru? Aku tak dengar!" seru Naruto. "Berani-beraninya kau bicara begitu padaku, rambut Nanas!" Ino tak segan-segan mengeluarkan aura kemarahannya.

"Yeah, kau lihat sendiri kan Tenten… Itulah sebabnya aku tak mau lagi berurusan dengan rambut pirang!" Shikamaru masih tak melepas pandangannya dari gadis bercepol dua itu. Matanya sayu, membuat Tenten tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA…! Kau lucu sekali, Shikamaru!" Tenten memegang perutnya saking gelinya. Shikamaru menghela nafas. Sedetik kemudian, Ino melesat muncul di hadapannya dan langsung menjitak kepala pemalas itu.

PLETAK!

"Rasakan itu!" cetusnya kejam. Naruto menyusul. "Yeah.. Tambahan dariku, pemalas!"

BUGG!

Shikamaru meringis perih. Chouji tak berbuat apa-apa, hanya terus memakan dengan lahap seolah besok adalah kiamat dan ia tak akan sempat menghabisi kripik kentangnya. Tenten tertawa makin keras melihat wajah bodoh Shikamaru. Ino bersungut-sungut menceramahi Shikamaru tentang persahabatan mereka selama ini. Naruto? Ikut menimpal-nimpali omongan Ino.

Sakura menghela nafas lelah. Sungguh lelah. Hidup berenam dengan mereka di dalam rumah reot pinggiran sungai dalam hutan terpencil… bisakah kau bayangkan bagaimana rasanya?

Tbc


End file.
